Gundam Wing Destiny
by sakurarika
Summary: Un nuevo enemigo infiltrado en la tierra, nuevos pilotos, la paz esta apunto de colapsar ¿que sucederá ahora?, esos nuevo pilotos aliados o enemigos, solo Heero y comp tendrán q averiguarlo
1. Falsa Paz

**FALSA PAZ  
**

Dos largos años han pasado, dando inicio a una paz, tanto las colonias como la tierra, han podido firmar un tratado de paz, aunque no todo es como parece, un nuevo enemigo dentro de la atmosfera terrestre, comienza su plan para el control de las colonias, dando inicio a una nueva era…

La voz de un hombre se escuchaba entre una pantalla, afirmándole a su superior que el plan había salido como el lo había pedido, una sonrisa se le forma en sus labios al escuchar aquella buena noticia   
- de eso te lo dejo a cargo

Dice el hombre que se escondía detrás de las sombras de aquel cuarto oscuro, mirando a su servidor

- ¿que sucedió con los Movil Suits que pedí?

Pregunta sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, dejando en su mesa una copa de vino, sus ojos dorados hacia presente en esa vaga oscuridad  
- no se preocupe todo está como lo pidió, cada uno está en las mejores manos

Informa el hombre de la pantalla, de cabellos negros cortos de ojos azules, vestía un uniforme rojo vino, en los bordes de la camisa estaba un insignia de forma triangular con algunas letras desconocidas  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una joven de largos cabellos negros de ojos azules, se encontraba caminando en compañía de varios guardaespaldas, su mirada expresaba un poco de melancolía, baja su mirada empezando a jugar con sus dedos, se notaba lo nerviosa que se encontraba por una parte, cuando de pronto siente una mano a su lado, ocasionando que ella alzara su vista mirando a su lado a una persona que se cubría con un gorro, parte de todo su rostro, llevaba puesto un uniforme que lo identificaba parte de un grupo  
- todo estará bien

Trata de tranquilizar a la chica, con una voz femenina y dulce, para luego alejar su mano de la chica, volviendo a mirar adelante con una mirada seria

- si no deseas…   
- me arriesgaré

Asegura la joven muy decisiva mirando a su lado a la persona, para tomarle delicadamente la mano, sonriéndole dulcemente

- no te alejes de mi lado, es lo que más quiero…

- no lo haré

Afirma con la cabeza, respondiéndole con un apretón de mano, para volver a fijar su vista al frente, deteniéndose en conjunto con los demás al ver una puerta que poco a poco se abre…

Al entrar en el vasto salón, notan una gran cantidad de soldados reunidos en columnas, muchos llevaban puesto un uniforme de color verde, otros blanco, identificándolos como parte del nuevo grupo de las colonias

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tres hombres esperaban la llegada del grupo, los soldados hace una reverencia ante la presencia del representante, quien por su parte de igual forma saluda al grupo de soldado, para fijar su mirada en los tres hombres, quienes respetuosamente hace reverencia ante la joven   
- Es un honor, tenerla aquí, representante

Comenta un hombre de cabellos castaños de ojos azules mirando a la joven para sonreírle amablemente, fijando su mirada en sus compañeros

- el placer es mió

- nosotros estamos aquí, ya que no queremos que algo le suceda, también tenemos presente lo que sucedió de la muerte de nuestro antiguo representante y la desaparición de….

Tan solo volver a escuchar las palabras del hombre, vuelve a recordar aquel atentado, sus manos se vuelven puños, intentando mantener su calma

Fija su mirada en su compañero, notando que estaba perdiendo su control, vuelve a fijar su vista al frente al ver al representante hablar con los tres hombres, quienes afirman con la cabeza. Empezando a caminar acompañado ahora con los cinco muchachos hasta a una oficina

- adelante tome asiento, es un honor tenerla aquí en nuestra colonia, representante

La chica de ojos azules obedece sentándose en el sillón, fijando su vista fuera de la oficina, su mirada irradiaba melancolía, para volver a mirar al hombre de cabellos verdosos largos de ojos verde oliva

- presidente Alambert… supe su reunión con los demás presidentes, es cierto lo que oigo, que casi la mayoría esta negándose a que vaya a la tierra

- así es… no estamos para nada de acuerdo, puede que suceda lo mismo como hace años atrás, no queremos volver a una guerra con la tierra

- pero… es que no entienden, debo ir además no me sucederá nada, estamos para tratar con la paz, aunque la firma fue dada con los demás representantes yo no estuve presente

- eso lo sabemos y discúlpenos, pero lo hacemos por el bien de las colonias, no queremos arriesgarla recuerde que en ese planeta esta nuestro peor enemigo

- ya lo sé!

Baja su mirada con tristeza, sin saber que más hacer, desvía su mirada hacia atrás al ver unos ojos turquesas que se mantenía muy seria

- no importa, yo me arriesgaré, aunque ustedes no estén de acuerdo, mi partida a la tierra se hará

- representante!

La joven se levanta con seriedad, empezando a caminar hacia la salida en compañía de sus guardaespaldas

- espere! usted más que nadie debería saber, que si ellos provocan un atentado, una nueva guerra puede empezar entre las colonias y la tierra

Se detiene antes de salir de la oficina con la mirada baja

- estoy consciente de ello, pero lo mejor es intentarlo, es mi deber como representante que las colonias sigan en paz con la tierra, que tenga un buen día

Sale de la oficina con la mirada baja, dejando escapar un suspiro, sin dejar de caminar encontrándose con algunos soldados que la saludan cortésmente

- esto fue más difícil de lo que pensaba

Dice una voz masculina entrando en compañía con la representante y los demás en un salón distinto, se quita su gorra dejándose ver su rostro claro, cabellos castaños oscuros de ojos café, dejando escapar un suspiro cansado, dejándose caer en el sofá

- pero supo como manejar la situación, aunque el presidente Alambert tiene razón, estamos arriesgado mucho

Esta vez toma la palabra un chico de cabellos rojizos cortos que se había quitado su gorra, colocándola sobre una mesa, fija sus ojos verdes claros hacia la representante que estaba con la mirada en el suelo

- ¿estas bien?

Pregunta otro chico de cabellos oscuros de ojos verdes, mirando a la chica de ojos azules que estaba muy pensativa

- si

Se sobresalta al sentir que alguien coloca una mano en su hombro, alza su mirada encontrándose con unos ojos turquesas que la miran

- yo… discúlpame…. No estoy segura… si realmente tú…

- lo has hecho bien

Pronuncia esas palabras dejando con los ojos abiertos a la pelinegra, quien se levanta sin dejar de mirarla sorprendida

- ¿de verdad?

Se quita la gorra dejando verse su cabello castaño claro hasta su espalda, su rostro delicado y fino de color claro, sus ojos turquesas miraban a la representante, para esbozarle una sonrisa agradable

- acaso dudas de mis palabras

- no es eso… solo que…

- vamos después de todo son palabras de…

- te callas!

Ordena la chica de cabellos castaños, mirando al de ojos café, que obedece de una vez

- cuando no contigo Marlon, sabes que no puedes hablar tan abiertamente

- lo siento, solo que lo olvido, vaya que temperamento, el tuyo

La castaña coloca una mano en su frente, intentando mantenerse en calma, pero le era inútil, se coloca de nueva la gorra, empezando a caminar hacia la salida

- a donde vas?

Pregunta la chica mirando a la chica, quien duda por uno segundos responderle, pero para no preocuparla

- necesito tomar aire fresco, regreso mañana díganle a Drazen

- espera, no puede salir sola, tienes que tener…

- solo soy un simple soldado

Fija su mirada en la representante, quién abre sus ojos al notar una mirada brillante en los ojos turquesas de la chica, dicha esas palabras, sale del salón dejando a la chica con los cuatro chicos

- no debes preocuparte, estará bien, mientras nadie sepa su identidad, estará bien

Intenta convencer a la chica que estaba con una preocupación sin dejar de mirar la puerta

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se sienta sobre una banca, admirando el hermoso jardín de aquel reino pacifista llamado también Reino Sank, fija su mirada en ese cielo azul, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios, su largo cabello castaño claro se movía al son de la suave brisa de primavera de aquel reino, había olvidado las obligaciones que tenía durante ese día, la noticia de que el representante de las colonias iba dar su aparecimiento en la tierra la emocionaba mucho, aunque no lo conocía de persona, le había hablado que se trataba de una persona muy amable y de igual forma que ella con sus mismo ideales, de tratar la paz tanto en las colonias como en la tierra

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba por las calles, sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, cubría su rostro con el gorro que llevaba puesto, su mirada perdida al frente, a su lado pasaban las personas opuestamente, tras una larga caminata se recuesta bajo la sombra de un árbol, contemplando a las demás personas que sonreían, hablaban, pequeño niños jugaban hasta animales se podía ver, esboza una sonrisa en sus labios

"_Es inevitable, aunque se forme el tratado de paz, una nueva guerra comenzará y quienes sufrirán son estos inocentes_"

Camina con la mirada perdida, sin dejar de pensar en su misión que estaba por comenzar, a sus oídos llega la voz de una pequeña

- vamos mamá, papá… vamos al circo

Pide una pequeña de cabellos cortos negros, halando de la mano a sus padres con insistencia a que la llevarán al lugar

- está bien iremos, pero el circo no se va a ir

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Acepta una madre con una sonrisa tomando en sus brazos a la pequeña, caminando acompañada de su esposo, juntos caminando hacia el dichoso lugar

Se detiene detrás de ese lugar entretenido para las personas de la colonia, fija su mirada notando que no hay nadie, camina tranquilamente hasta quedarse al frente de una jaula de leones, quienes empiezan a impacientarse con intenciones de desconocer al individuo que estaba al frente suyo, camina más de cerca hacia la jaula quedando muy cerca de ella

- yo tú no haría eso

Dice una voz masculina detrás suyo, su mirada se desvía hacia atrás, encontrándose con un joven atractivo de cabellos castaño, de ojos verde oscuro, vuelve a fijar su mirada al frente mirando a los ojos del animal, colocando su mano dentro de la jaula, ofreciendo su mano como alimento

- las bestias solo atacan a sus enemigos

El castaño se mantiene serio, al notar que el desconocido acaricia como si nada a uno de los leones

- tienes razón…

Sonríe este al recordar por primera vez, esas palabras al ingresar al circo hace años tras, el silencio asechaba ya que solo se mantenía mirando al desconocido que estaba de espaldas a él, hasta que una voz femenina interrumpe el silencio

- Trowa! Te he estando buscando debes alistarte, nuestro número pronto va a comenzar, a…

Una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos azules oscuro, fija su mirada en la persona que estaba acariciando a los felinos con tranquilidad, para luego fijar su vista en el nombrado

- amigo tuyo?

Dicha pregunta es respondida por una negación de parte del castaño, quien vuelve a fijar su vista en el desconocido, quien se despide de los leones con una mano, arregla un poco más su gorra intentando esconder su rostro bajo ella, empezando a caminar hacia la salida si ni siquiera dirigir su palabra a las dos personas, quienes lo persiguen con la mirada

- ese chico…

- es una chica

Corrige el de cabellos castaños con la mirada perdida hacia la salida

- ¿una chica?! Pero es imposible, parece más un chico

- las apariencias engañan

Dicho esas palabras, empieza a caminar hacia los vestidores, dejando sola a la pelirroja…

"_Lo único que quiere es poder… y para ello, la única manera es ocasionar una guerra entre los dos bandos_"

Hola es mi reciente fic de Gundam Wing, el otro lo borre intento superarlo, pero bueno espero que dejen reviews y por supuesto que lo lean


	2. El momento esperado

El momento esperado

**El momento esperado **

No se hacia esperar movimiento por parte de los trabajadores dentro y fuera de la nave escogida que tenía el único propósito de llevar y traer al representante hacia el planeta tierra.

Era de esperarse que hubiera muchas personas involucradas en el arreglo de la nave apodado "Migue ángel". El interés de que el representante viajará muy cómodo y sin perturbaciones hacia un ataque rebelde era lo que más le interesaba al técnico y al capitán de la nave

- ya nos falta poco, estoy seguro, que no tendrán problema de viajar y si hay algún inconveniente con cualquier ataque, estoy seguro que la barrera protegerá la nave sin causar daño alguno

Dicha esas palabras por de parte de un joven de ojos azules de cabellos castaños claros que sonreía satisfactoriamente observando a muchos hombres darle el toque final a la nave

- te lo agradezco mucho Renzo, nos has brindado mucho con tu ayuda, eres uno de los mejores técnico que hay entre las colonias

- no es para tanto, solo lo hago por el bien de las colonias, que el representante este a salvo, para cualquier ataque enemigo, ¡ah! Es cierto no olvides que dentro de Miguel Ángel están esos nuevos modelos que pediste con tanta insistencia, pero hay cierto problemita

Al escuchar tan solo "problemita" fija sus ojos celestes claros, hacia el muchacho que aun seguía sonriendo como si lo que le dijera se tratara de algo sin importancia

- toma es todo detallada con las piezas, pero los programas solo pueden ser usados por los elegidos, están confeccionados solo para ser manejados por ellos, hemos modificado al principal, ya te darás cuenta de que hablo te deseo suerte Drazen, líder de la colonia WSL-1

El nombrado por su parte cierra por unos momentos sus ojos esbozando una sonrisa hacía tiempo que no lo llamaban de esa forma

- Renzo, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames de esa forma

- lo siento, se me olvida y ¿donde están ellos?

- por el momento están descansando sabes que cuando lleguemos no tendrán tiempo de descansar

- es cierto -Deja escapar un suspiro fijando su mirada en los trabajadores que se movían de un lado al otro con piezas valiosas para la nave- pero… debes tener cuidado, el lugar donde el representante va es un país pacifista

- no debes preocuparte Renzo eso déjanoslo en nuestras manos ya has hecho tu parte, nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás después de todo es por el bien de las colonias

El de cabellos castaños solo se limita a firmar con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios

- muchachos!

Ambos jóvenes de unos veinte dos años de edad voltean para encontrarse con un hombre de cabellos oscuros cortos de ojos café tez clara que caminaba en compañía de otras dos personas

- capitán!

Los dos al unísono saludan al hombre respetablemente colocándose firmemente, mientras este los saluda de la misma forma

- Drazen, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía de ti, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos ya eres todo un hombre, seguro tu abuelo estuviera orgulloso de ti

- capitán Hendric, se lo agradezco, es un gusto volver a verlo y que sea parte de nuestra misión el llevar al representante a la tierra

- es todo un honor, Renzo me puedes dar los últimos detalles con Miguel Ángel

- por supuesto Capitán

- por mi parte reagrupare al equipo G con su permiso capitán, renzo

Dicha esas palabras, se despide de ambos hombres empezando a caminar apretando un botón la puerta se abre dando varios pasos hacia adentro pero antes de que las puertas se cierren alguien más entra en el elevador

- veo, que no debí mandar a los demás para tu búsqueda

Su acompañante solo se limita a fijar su mirada fuera del vidrio transparente, para ver los enormes edificios y hogares dentro de la colonia en el que se encontraban, desvía sus ojos turquesas hacia el rubio

- no cabe duda la nave, que acabo de abordar, era de parte de ellos

- me lo imaginaba en tres días más estaremos partiendo hacia la tierra, estás segura de lo que quieres, sabes las consecuencias que pueden pasar al entrar al territorio enemigo

- lo sé, después de todo estoy preparada

Vuelve a fijar su mirada hacia la ventana, en sus ojos se empieza a formar un pequeño brillo dorado, por fin! después de tanto tiempo, podía decirse, que su venganza estaba a punto de realizarse… pasará lo que pasará, su venganza se haría. La voz del muchacho, la saca de sus pensamientos, cierra sus ojos, esbozando una sonrisa en sus labios, escondiendo entre ese gorro chocolate, su rostro

- el doctor Yei, los quiere a los cuatro en el laboratorio Nº 5, acabo de llamarme

- era de esperarse de ese viejo no hace más que molestar con esos exámenes

El rubio solo se limita a sonreír, no se sorprendía la actitud, que tomaba la joven presente, después de todo, se conocían desde hace mucho, fija su mirada fuera del ascensor

La oscuridad era lo único presente en esa enorme habitación miraba cautelosamente todo a su alrededor esos ojos verdes se mostraban serios y fríos de pronto un disparo se escucha. Las luces se prenden enfocando la enorme habitación y con ellas al joven de cabellos rojizos que mantenía su mano firme apuntando con su arma al objetivo

- muy bien, ya finalizo tu prueba

Se escucha una voz varonil por toda la habitación el pelirrojo baja su mano para luego guardar su arma caminando hacia la única salida de la habitación, pero se topa con su compañero que al parecer ni se inmuta a felicitarlo o decirle un "hola", solo se detiene para fijar su vista hacia atrás, deja escapar un suspiro cansado

Dentro de una cabina, de la segunda planta, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos castaños de ojos mieles, que examinaba todo detallado con respecto a los nuevos agentes que iban a ser encomendados para las nuevas misiones que tenían planeado en la tierra

- señor! solo fueron cinco segundos

Informa un joven de cabellos negros de ojos oscuros mirando al hombre que se hallaba sentado mirando hacia una pantalla al último agente, que estaba con una mirada fría

- increíble! Los otros fueron entre 10 y 15 segundos pero tan solo logro ganarles por solo 5 segundos

Habla otro joven de cabellos verdosos volviendo a repetir en cámara lenta la rapidez en como el último dispara hacia el objetivo

- me lo esperaba

Sonríe el hombre levantándose de su puesto para observar unos papeles en ellos se encontraba la ficha general de cada joven, el nombre completo, la edad, el lugar de nacimiento entre otras cosas privadas

- estas satisfecho, los elegidos, ya están listo, para las misiones

Informa desviando su mirada hacia el rubio que se encontraba recargado en la pared, esperando respuestas, con respecto a los jóvenes, dicho esas palabras, nota una sonrisa en el rubio

- pero… debes tener mucho cuidado, con respecto a…

- regresaste!

La voz dulce de la representante resuena en la habitación para luego tirarse a los brazos de la chica de ojos turquesas quién abre sus ojos un poco impresionado por el acto, para luego dejar por alto eso y sonreírle a la chica

- si, ya regrese

- bienvenida

Sin dejar de abrazarla recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de la joven quien por su parte solo coloca una mano en su espalda con tan solo eso era una demostración de afecta hacia ella su sonrisa aparece solo para ella

- estaba preocupada pensé que te había pasado algo –dice la chica con una voz triste- los demás me estaban animando pero…

- está bien –dice ella con una voz muy suave, llamando la atención de la pelinegro quien la mira a la cara, ella coloca una mano en la mejilla de la chica- todo está bien… -sonríe esta- de acuerdo? No hace falta que te preocupes más de la cuenta –sonríe con ese gesto de dulzura ante la pelinegra

La pelinegra por su parte esboza una sonrisa sus ojos empieza a dar un brillo especial al sentirse muy protegida, lentamente coloca su cabeza en el pecho de la castaña

- sabes… cuando todo esto termine me gustaría que juntas viviéramos en un lugar alejados de los demás se que el ser representante es un deber muy grande pero, pero único deseo es que termine todo esto y vivir a tu lado

La castaña por su parte mantenía su mirada neutra hacia la ventana, escuchando las palabras de la pelinegro, una extraña sensación de nostalgia la invade aquellas palabras ella antes lo había escuchado

La pelinegra vuelve alzar su mirada hacia la castaña que estaba muy callada nota en los ojos de esta algo de tristeza, su mirada se opaca se imaginaba la razón de su silencio baja su mirada

- lo siento… yo solo –pide esta con tristeza- no quería –sus ojos se abren al sentir que su cara es tomada por las manos de su amiga

- está bien –sonríe ella mirando a la chica- cuando todo esto termine juntas nos iremos aun lugar alejado de los demás te lo prometo

- karin… -sus ojos empiezan aguarse

- no llores! –pide ella sin saber que hacer- he dicho algo malo? –intentando hacer todo lo posible para no hacerla llorar- lo siento, enserio… si tu no quieres…

- no es eso –interrumpe ella secándose sus lagrimas- solo que… estoy feliz –sonríe ella hacia la castaña

Las noticias no se hacían esperar por parte del todo el mundo por televisión, radio, Internet, hasta por periódicos de que en la tierra pronto iba pisar tierra el representante de las colonias

- vaya –dice un joven trenzado colocando un periódico en una mesa- al parecer aquí en la tierra están muy interesados de la llegada del representante

- por supuesto, si es alguien muy importante que se ha mantenido en secreto –opina un rubio de ojos celestes- hasta ahora –prueba un poco de su té

- Quien iba pensar que ahora el representante daría su aparecimiento –dice el trenzado tomando asiento para prender la televisión que se hallaba al frente suyo- y tu que opinas heero? –desvía su mirada en una esquina al ver al nombrado, que estaba entretenido tecleando en una computadora- ah! Contigo no se puede –se resigna el joven volviendo a fijar su mirada en la televisión

Al prender la televisión sus ojos empiezan a brillar interesándose por lo que veía simplemente se trataba de una grupo musical al parecer muy reconocido tanto por las colonias como en la tierra

Frunce el ceño no se podía concentrar al escuchar comentarios en la televisión por parte de reporteros que hablaban de la vida de una banda musical, al parecer eran muy famosos intenta no desviar su mirada, intentando prestar atención a lo que hacia… hasta una voz femenina llama su atención, se detiene fijando su mirada a la televisión se trataba un pequeño grupo de cinco persona una chica y cuatro chicos

- es un grupo reconocido en las colonias al igual que aquí en la tierra –comenta el joven de cabellos rubios mirando la televisión- son muy populares los cinco vienen de distintas colonias pero fueron escogidos para formar una banda

- se nota que investigaste mucho sobre ese grupo –habla el trenzado desviando su mirada en el rubio, quien se ruboriza un poco- no me digas te gusto la vocalista, ¿verdad? –sonríe picadamente el pelichocolate

- no, no es eso, solo que… -sonríe un tanto apenado- lo que sucede es que soy un fan de ellos ya que sus canciones son muy buenas, pero sobre todo como trabajan en equipo cuando se encuentran en conciertos alegran mucho el ambiente con sus canciones

- interesante –dice el trenzado volviendo a fijar su mirada en la televisión, pero desvía su mirada hacia atrás- cielos! A ti también te agrado esa banda

El ojiazul mira por unos momentos la televisión, para luego fijar su mirada en la computadora y seguir con lo que hacía sin inmutarse a contestarle a Duo

Ambos jóvenes se miran por unos momentos, el trenzado se encoge de hombros negando varias veces con la cabeza, dejando escapar otro suspiro, mientras que el rubio por su parte sonríe volviendo a fijar su mirada en la televisión y probar otro sorbo de su té

Se mantenía en una silla escondiendo su rostro bajo esa gorra chocolate tenía sus ojos cerrados en una posición ya acostumbrada de dormir su deber ahora era cuidar del representante mientras viajaban hacia ese planeta, lentamente abre sus ojos al escuchar unos leves toques en la puerta, fija su mirada en la cama encontrándose con la joven representante estaba placidamente dormida se levanta acercándose hacia la puerta coloca una mano en un pequeño botón abriéndose repentinamente la puerta

- ¿que ocurre? –es su pregunta con una mirada seria mirando a un joven soldado que la mira un tanto intimidado

- fui enviado para que le informara a la representante, que en dos horas partiremos a la tierra –comenta el hombre

- bien se lo informaré, algo más? –pregunta está con la mirada fija en el soldado, quien niega con la cabeza, para retirarse de inmediato sin antes despedirse de ella, la puerta se cierra delante suya dejando escapar un suspiro de sus labios, lentamente se da la vuelta

- solo falta horas para partir –es la voz dulce de la joven que se encontraba sentada en la cama observando a su amiga detenerse y mirarla- por que no te acuestas un poco –coloca una mano a su lado- esa posición de dormir debe ser incomoda

- no te preocupes –contesta sentándose en el sillón- tienes que descansar, recuerda que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer

- pero… no tanto como tú –confiesa la pelinegra mirando a los ojos turquesas, que se hallaban mirándola debajo de ese gorro

- no tienes que preocuparte por mi –contesta con esa voz toda dulce solo para ella- tu solo descansa que pronto iniciara nuestra misión

- lo sé –se recuesta con la mirada fija aun lado, lentamente cierra sus ojos- pero… quiero que este a mi lado

- lo estaré –dicho eso fija su mirada en la habitación- luces apagadas –dicho eso toda la habitación queda a oscura

Los pequeños retoques se estaban dando, un grupo conocido para el capitán hace aparecimiento, quienes por su parte se colocan firmemente haciendo un saludo a su superior

Su mirada se fija en la nave repentinamente sus ojos empiezan a brillar, dejando aun lado su puesto lentamente coloca una mano en la nave, había algo que la hacía dudar pero no quería retractarse a todo lo que había conseguido, lentamente aprieta fuertemente la mano que yacía recargada en la nave

- estás segura?

Se sobresalta al recordar que no estaba sola, pero esa voz la reconocía después de todo se trataba de alguien muy conocido de su parte

- por que no debería estarlo esboza una sonrisa en sus labios- después de todo nací para ser un agente

- sabes que eso es mentira

Responde esa voz que la hace sobresaltarse y que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par ante esa respuesta sincera y firme, lentamente voltea para atrás encontrándose con el capitán de la nave

- Capitán… -susurra muy bajo mirando al hombre- ya no soy lo que solía hacer antes, ahora mis manos están llenas de sangre –confiesa esta bajando su mirada hacia sus manos, lentamente las abre para mirarlas y volverlas a cerrarlas en puños- yo ya no puedo tomar ese cargo, no soy alguien digno de hacerlo

- es cierto –coloca una mano en el hombro de la joven que lo mira- pero somos humanos cometemos errores

- ya lo decidí –desvía su mirada aun lado- es mi decisión

- está bien –deja escapar un suspiro- pero se que pronto te darás cuenta y volverás a tomar el cargo que realmente es tuyo –dicho eso se aleja de la joven que escondía su rostro bajo el gorro- muy bien! A todos los la tripulación prepárense que en poco minutos partiremos a la Tierra

La hora había llegado todo la tripulación estaba preparándose para el despegue, se escucha la voz del capitán dando ordenes a la tripulación que yacía dentro de Miguel Ángel. La compuerta principal de la colonia se abre…

- energía principal contacto, motor principal operacional. Todos los sistemas en línea

Cerrando compuertas de Aislamiento. A toda la tripulación preparado para cualquier impacto -la voz de una mujer se escucha por toda la nave

Los que se encontraban en la sala privada del representante simplemente se mantenía en silencio esperando despegar, la pelinegra aprieta fuertemente su vestido de color blanco, una mano se posa sobre la suya haciéndola subir su cara

- todo estará bien

Anima con la mirada fija en la ventana observando como lentamente la nave avanzaba y el panorama del espacio daba su aparecimiento- el momento ha llegado –su voz cambia drásticamente a una fría, en sus ojos turquesas empiezan a emerger un brillo dorado

Pues mando saludos a todos lo que hayan leído el primer capitulo

Queen: me alegro mucho que te guste n.n espero que sigas leyéndolo y que dejes más reviews ya que me esfuerzo mucho con este fic

Bien aquí les dejo este segundo capitulo


End file.
